Finding the Lost
by Sanguine Reverie
Summary: Two of the Blood of the Magii's officers venture to Ashford Abbey, worrying the leader and another officer. They know the Charr threat is growing. Will the leader and officer find the two in time? Or will their quest lengthen? RR.


Author's Note: M'kay, you all know that I don't own this, so that's simple enough. And also, I just felt like contributing to GW, as it is one of my... lesser addictions... So here you are; my first fanfiction!

------------------------------------------------

Hasrein watched quietly as the nimble female monk raced down the steps leading towards the gate, evidently in a hurry. His gray eyes followed every movement she made, his heart beating with the love he held for her. He tossed his head slightly, crimson locks waving across his sight for a slight moment before falling back in place, as he rose to his feet, gracefully leaping down from the ledge and onto the steps despite the weight his armour added to his person. His sword swayed a small bit with each step. Sprinting after her, he quickly caught up and grabbed her arm, careful not to hurt her. "Mariko, where are you going?" he inquired softly, a faint tinge of worry evident in his voice. Lately, Ascalon had found itself in continuous threat from the Charr armies and had been holding them off at the Northern Wall for what seemed eternity to some of the citizens.

Finding her arm caught, Mariko ceased her movement. She spun fully to face Hasrein, a pout forming on her supple lips as her crystalline gaze found its way to Hasrein's own. The wind gently blew the cream coloured ribbons that held her raven hair up against her face, framing her angelically chiseled features. With a faint hint of irritation, she replied, "To Ashford Abbey, where else?"

"You shouldn't be heading out their on your own, you know," he said, quietly.

"Why not?"

"Don't ask me that! You know quite well that the Grawl have grown slightly more restless as of late. Even more so as the Charr continue to try and break through the Wall. It won't be long before they try and find another way around... What if that happened? What if the Blood of the Magii lost you?" Hasrein nearly whisper to her, gaze still settled upon her.

"The Magii will be fine, and so will I! Why are you worried so, warrior? I've made this trip a dozen times and each time I never leave the beaten path. You can ask Farmer Fadden, he can tell you so!" the young monk shot at him, jerking her arm free from the grasp. "Plus, Brother Mhenlo has been expecting me."

"And what of the plague worms, Mariko? Should they suddenly turn hostile on you?"

"I'll kill them."

"How would you do that? You were trained to heal, not smite."

"Like I said, I will kill them. They are weak, just a few whacks over the head with my staff will do the job."

"What of the wolves? They are hostile, especially over near Ashford Village."

"The guards will handle them. I can run to Ashford Abbey's gates."

"If you go, I'll have to report your disobedience to Celestrial. You are supposed to be an Officer, shouldn't you be setting an example? At least wait for the two to return from Fort Ranik so we can all accompany you." A frown donned itself upon the male's lips.

The pout suddenly vacated the monk's features completely, her lips twisting to mirror Hasrein's frown. "And what will Celestrial do, hmm? She's too soft... Far too soft. Unfit to be our leader, even... You see how lenient she is!"

"Mariko! Hush! We don't need ears hearing your words... What other reason have you for such desperate a hurry to Ashford? Is there more than Mhenlo waiting for you? A lover, mayhap?" At the last few words, a flicker of jealousy could be seen flickering across the male's soft hued eyes.

"No! Have you been reading my stuff again? I really need to see Brother Mhenlo."

"Fine, fine..." The male slid his arms about the slender female's frame, hugging her gently. "I'll escort you myself; I don't need you getting yourself killed because of your own ignorance."

"Thank you, Hasrein!" Mariko exclaimed, a bright grin curving her lips as she hugged the male around his neck. This action caused a smile to appear on his lips, followed by a blush to his cheeks.

"Give me a moment though, I need to leave a note for the Magii," he said softly, moving away from her and towards the guild's local headquarters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_To Lady Celestrial and Hasreina: I have chosen to accompany Mariko Nakamura on her short journey to Ashford Abbey. I worry for her safety and so this is why I've chosen so. She claims business with Brother Mhenlo, and will not await either of your arrivals from Fort Ranik. Signed,_

_Hasrein Dae'rial of Ascalon._

"What in all of Tyria does your brother of a Dae'rial think he is doing, Hasreina?" a somewhat disturbed elementalist cried out, leaning on her staff. With her movement her short, choppy, grayish purple locks waved across her silver optics, obscuring them for a moment. "He should know better than to leave Ascalon City without _my _permission!"

The warrior standing behind her blinked a moment before stepping away from her. "Celestrial, he is only my twin and, I will remind you, that does not imply that I have the ability to answer your every question pertaining to him," she spoke softly, lifting a pale hand and brushing sanguine locks from her own eyes. She shifted her stance, the hammer at her side waving slightly. "He is is own person, Celest."

"Tsk tsk, Hasreina... You should really keep up with him a little more. He wanders too often." Celestrial said softly, straightening herself and lifting her staff slightly. "Let us seek them out. Perhaps, for their sake, they made it to Ashford without harm."

"I would dearly hope so. My brother would kill all things, even risk his life, for ---" Hasreina began, only to find her words interrupted by a scowl giver from Celestrial.

"He loves _her_? _Her_ of all people? I would suspect he only accompanied her to make sure she stays safe from and to find out whether she has a secret lover in Ashford."

"I really doubt so, Celestrial. His loyalty lies within the Blood of the Magii, as I am sure you have noticed. I guarantee you that he tried first to sway her from her going to Ashford. He knows of the Grawl's excessive wandering... and of the risk of the Charr."

"Very well... Come on," Celestrial spoke softly, turning away from the building and making her way towards the steps leading to the gate. Hasreina followed her behind, closely.


End file.
